


Desperation

by ozuttly



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentally unstable character, Necrophilia, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieyasu never listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a re-write of Mitsunari's red ending in Sengoku Basara 3. It contains content that might upset some people. Please read the tags before reading the story.

Ieyasu never listens to him. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that he’d continue to defy him, even when Mitsunari was obviously the winner of their duel.

“Come on, get up. Get up so I can kill you again,” he demands, his voice wavering as he tugs on Ieyasu’s lapels. Ieyasu is larger and heavier than he is, though, and the fabric is slippery with blood from a hidden wound, so keeps escaping his fingers. Even now, he continued to disobey, to stubbornly refuse what Mitsunari wanted for his own agendas.

“I order you to stand,” he says this time, his voice firm but cracking in a way he doesn’t understand.

Ieyasu lays still, petulantly ignoring him.

“You… You are acting like a child,” he snaps instead, letting go of Ieyasu’s hoodie and kneeling beside him instead, watching him sleep. His eyes are closed, long eyelashes not even fluttering as Mitsunari glares down at him, grabbing him by the neck. He briefly considers crushing his throat, but there’s no point to such an action.

“You always defy me,” he tries, hoping to egg Ieyasu into a confrontation as his hand travels up to none-too-gently cup the traitor’s cheek. “You preach of bonds and friendship and yet you’ve never once accepted mine.”

The words sting harshly on his lips, and he hopes that they’ll burn Ieyasu in turn, etch their way into his skin as his other hand trails down to his chest.

He decides to take it up a notch, removing the protective plating there as he pushes Ieyasu’s shirt aside, looking down at his unprotected chest.

There’s a gash in his abdomen, long but not particularly deep, and Mitsunari brings his head down and presses his lips to the wound. He does not kiss gently, because he doesn’t know how. Instead he nips at the edge of the skin, armored fingers digging into cooling flesh as he grabs at Ieyasu’s pectorals in the way that never fails to make him moan. He doesn’t, though, and it hurts and frustrates Mitsunari all at once.

“Do you truly hate me that much, Ieyasu?” he asks, voice cracking as he pulls down Ieyasu’s pants, pushing his armor aside as he looks at his flaccid length and then takes it into his mouth. He very rarely does this, never for anybody but lord Hanbei, and his tongue is clumsy as he swips it up the length. Ieyasu does not shudder beneath him, does not grasp at his head the way he wishes he would. He doesn’t gasp or whine or apologize, nor does he even get hard. Mitsunari feels liquid on his cheeks, but he isn’t sure why.

“You took everything from me,” he mumbles against his soft penis, abandoning that route as he trails his lips up to Ieyasu’s abdomen, leaving little bites at his navel. Regardless of Ieyasu’s reactions, /he’s/ hard now, uncomfortably tight in his armor, and he fumbles to remove it as he continues his attempts to wake Ieyasu up.

Once he’s free, he removes his gauntlets as well, pulling his fingers into his own mouth as he sucks on them greedily. There’s no lubricant, but perhaps a bit of pain will get his message across, so he pushes one finger in, watching for a reaction that never comes.

It infuriates him and hurts in a way that he hates, so he shoves another finger in too soon, scissoring them before adding a third.

“You took everything from me, and yet you still refuse me,” he chokes out, thrusting his fingers in hard, watching as the limp, sleeping body shifts up and down from the rough movements. “I trusted you, loved you as a brother and a friend and yet you…”

The words catch in his throat, wetness spills from his eyes as he removes his fingers and pushes in, too hard and too fast to be particularly pleasurable. He grunts as he thrusts into Ieyasu, grabs desperately at his shoulders and pulls him in for a messy kiss. It’s all teeth, he nicks at Ieyasu’s lips and feels something wet and sticky against his stomach as he presses their bodies together. Perhaps Ieyasu got hard after all, and he had just gotten very good at hiding his own pleasure. But the liquid between them is red, not white, and Mitsunari groans as he pulls back from the one-sided kiss and sinks his teeth into Ieyasu’s shoulder instead.

He comes after a few thrusts, doesn’t bother to pull out as he coats Ieyasu’s insides with his seed, hopes that will be enough to wake him up, to bring him back and make him /see it/.

“I loved you like…” He can’t finish, just presses their foreheads together and cries.


End file.
